Proyeccion
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: LO QUE SE PUEDE OBSERVAR... EN UN HOSPITAL... INVESTIGACION DE UN EXPEDIENTE X Y..DE UN NIÑO


_Proyección_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de MULDER Y SCULLY pertenecen a CC y a la FOX NETWORK, al integrarlos a esta historia, no pretendo, ni aspiro, ni anhelo, ni ansío infringir ley alguna tanto de lucro o de cualquier otra ley que se pudiese inventar, y aunque por ley M&S pertenezcan a CC, por mi alma X-FILE, pienso que ahora, M&S pertenecen a nosotros, sus FANS. _

_Dedicatoria: A Billy, donde quiera que estés, agradezco a Dios que te puso en mi camino, pues a pesar de tu corta edad, me enseñaste mucho: fuerza, valor y entereza, ante la adversidad, además de un gran amor hacia la vida, que aunque no te trató bien, nunca te doblegaste, y luchaste hasta el fin. Este es un tributo a tu memoria, pues como me dijiste alguna vez... " nada en la vida es difícil, si sabes como enfrentarlo y cuentas con la fé para seguir adelante". Por Mulder y Scully hasta el fin... _

_Enigma X _

_Tipo: XF (Investigación de un Expediente-X)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PROYECCION_

_Cuartel General del FBI Lunes 8:30 Hrs._

_Mulder estaba sentado en su escritorio algo inquieto, se encontraba leyendo el reporte de un caso que les habían asignado, o al menos eso intentaba, por que no lograba concentrarse en lo que leía, su mente estaba con Scully... intentaba explicarse el porqué no le llamó por la noche, tal y como se lo prometió que haría en cuanto llegara a su casa momentos antes de subirse al taxi y verla partir... El se quedó profundamente dormido al llegar a su departamento y ya no supo nada de Scully hasta ese momento... De pronto se abrió la puerta.._

_- ¡Buenos días, Mulder!_

_- dijo Scully apresurada mientras colocaba su saco en la perchera y se dirigía hacia él _

_- ¡ dije..."buenos días , Mulder"!_

_- le repitió con una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció al ver que él no respondía, ni la volteaba a ver... _

_- ¿qué te pasa....?...¿sucede algo...?_

_- le preguntó un tanto alterada ante la actitud de Mulder, quien por fin volteó a verla _

_- ¿Porqué no me llamaste anoche...?_

_- le preguntó con una voz muy seria sin voltear a verla, ella cerró los ojos y enarcó sus cejas. _

_- Sabía que me preguntarías eso..._

_- le dijo abriendo sus ojos , acercó una silla y se sentó frente a él_

_- no te llamé, porque tan pronto llegué a mi casa, me quedé dormida en cuanto toqué la cama... de no haber sido porque tengo programado el despertador, tal vez no habría llegado y aún así se me hizo muy tarde. _

_- Me quedé preocupado... cuando desperté por la mañana te llamé pero no contestaste. _

_- Seguramente estaba en la ducha... _

_- Te dejé un mensaje... _

_- Mulder... se me hizo tarde... no se me ocurrió revisar la máquina contestadora..._

_- él la observó con una expresión seria_

_- Mulder... quita esa cara... te pedí que confiaras en mí, estoy bien, ¿no me ves? _

_- Si, te veo, y estas... preciosa- le dijo con una leve sonrisa _

_- Bueno, olvidémonos de éste asunto, ¿quieres?, recuerda lo que acordamos, aquí solo somos los agentes del F.B.I., así que mejor dime, que asunto nuevo nos tienen reservado para hoy _

_- Está bien, es verdad, debemos acatar lo acordado... Se trata del caso de una paciente del Hospital Saint James en Springfield, Mass., ella se encuentra en estado de coma, y que al parecer fue degollada casi en su totalidad... _

_- ¿Casi?_

_- preguntó ella extrañada _

_- así es, afortunadamente se pudo salvar a tiempo porque la herida no alcanzó a lesionar las arterias carótidas_

_- Mulder, no entiendo, ¿que tiene éste caso que ver con nosotros?, esto puede resolverlo el departamento de casos violentos, homicidios o incluso la policía... _

_- El punto es, que el único testigo, un enfermero que se encargaba de ella, también podría ser el autor de ese intento de asesinato. _

_- Y si ya resolvieron el caso...¿ entonces para que...?_

_- Aún no termino, sucede que no se ha encontrado el arma utilizada, el enfermero se encontraba de guardia cuando sucedió el... incidente, el asegura que sintió una sensación muy extraña y un impulso lo hizo ir a ver a la paciente, justo en el momento en que, según él, se abría la garganta de ésta mujer sin que nadie hubiese hecho algo... el cuarto estaba vacío. _

_- Mulder, estás tratándo de decirme, que la herida de ésta mujer fue espontánea?, ¿ sin algo filoso que efectuara un corte con una precisión casi quirúrgica, interrumpiendo la continuidad dérmica de la garganta de una paciente en coma, y ocasionando una herida de tan grotescas dimensiones? – Dijo mostrándole la fotografía donde se veía la herida ya _

_suturada de la paciente , la imagen era realmente impactante _

_- Ajá. Pero aun hay más, los médicos aseguran, que las características de los bordes de la herida no coinciden con los patrones ordinarios de un corte externo_

_- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón en donde estaba sentado _

_- Explícate _

_- Los bordes de la herida mostraban un patrón interno... _

_- ¿Un corte hecho desde adentro del cuerpo...de esa mujer... en coma...?, Mulder, eso es imposible... _

_- Scully, a éstas alturas ya deberías saber que nada es imposible..._

_- ... Pero, no hay nada en el cuerpo humano que pueda ocasionar una herida de tal magnitud y con esas características... _

_- Eso, es lo que debemos averiguar..._

_- dijo mientras tomaba su saco y se disponía a salir._

_Hospital Saint James Springfield, Mass 19:30 Hrs_

_Mulder y Scully salían del elevador del hospital y se dirigieron hacia la jefatura de enfermería, se proponían localizar al enfermero o al médico de guardia para poder averiguar donde localizar al enfermero testigo del incidente en el hospital o para poder localizar a la paciente Karen Derrick. Mientras Mulder se entrevistaba con la señorita en la jefatura, algo llamó la atención de Scully, era un niño que se encontraba en el pasillo. "¿un niño en la U.C.I ?" pensó Scully, para ella era ilógico penar que el área de pediatría pudiera estar junto a la U.C.I., a no ser, que fuera en un área específicamente de U.C.I.P. , pero el niño se veía muy bien para estar enfermo, ella se dirigió hacia el pequeño. _

_- ¡Hola!_

_- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, el niño volteó a verla con una par de hermosísimos ojos verdes_

_- ¡Hola!_

_- le respodió el saludo _

_- parece que buscas algo, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_- le dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para hablar con él _

_- Mi nombre es Guillermo, pero me dicen Billy _

_- Bien, Billy, ¿sabes que éste no es un sitio para un jovencito tan apuesto como tú? _

_- Sí, lo sé, pero voy a ver a mi mamá, está en aquél cuarto y tengo que protegerla, porque ella no se puede defender... _

_- A Scully le extrañó su respuesta. _

_- ¿protegerla, de quién? _

_- De el hombre que hizo dormir, también quiere lastimarla a ella como lo hizo conmigo, y yo la quiero ayudar, pero no puedo solo, tal vez tu me ayudes...me dijeron que tu me ayudarías... _

_- ¿qué yo te ayudaría...quien te lo dijo, tu mamá?_

_- No, ella no...No puedo decírtelo...bueno, ella me dijo que no me creerías...pero fue Emily... _

_- ¡¿¡¿...?!?! _

_- ¡SCULLY!_

_- le habló Mulder mientras se caminaba hacia ella quién se sobresaltó, aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado _

_- ¿ que haces.. sucede algo...estás bien?_

_- dijo un poco extrañado al ver su rostro cuando ella volteó para verlo. _

_- Si... yo... estaba hablando con..._

_- buscó al niño, pero ya no estaba... _

_- ¿Con quien? _

_- Un niño, estaba hablando con un niño, ¡aquí estaba hace un momento! Hasta que me llamaste... _

_- Scully, aquí es UCI, no puede haber niños... _

_- Sí lo sé, por eso me extrañó verlo aquí, me dijo que buscaba a su mamá y.. _

_- En eso sonó la alarma de la jefatura, ambos voltearon y se dirigieron hacia allá . _

_- ¡Es en el cuarto 636, código azul!_

_- gritó la enfermera de guardia antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo. _

_- ¡Es el cuarto de la Sra. Derrick!_

_- dijo Mulder corriendo hacia allá, Scully fue tras él y se paró en seco al ver que era el cuarto que Billy le había dicho que era el de su madre. Intentaron entrar, pero debido a la emergencia, les impidieron la entrada. _

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- gritó Mulder _

_- Lo siento, no lo podemos atender en estos momentos, espérenos en la sala por favor. _

_- Pero...¿ y el niño...?_

_- preguntó Scully _

_- Aquí no hay ningún niño..._

_- Le respondieron al tiempo que cerraron la puerta. Ambos se quedaron afuera sin saber que hacer, se encaminaron hacia la sala de espera _

_- ¿A que niño te referías Scully? _

_- Ya te lo dije, con el que platicaba hace un momento _

_- Yo no vi a nadie _

_- Mulder, estaba ahí, platiqué con él... me dijo que iba a ver a su madre, que necesitaba ayuda y que le dijeron que yo podría ayudarlo.. _

_- ¿le dijeron...quién , su madre? _

_- No... – hizo una pausa mientras se mojaba sus labios_

_- fue Emily... _

_- ¡¿ Emily...?! _

_- sí... sé que es extraño... tal vez escuché mal, tal vez se refería a alguien con el mismo nombre... no puede haberse referido a ella..._

_En ese momento, salieron los enfermeros y los médicos del cuarto 636, ambos se pusieron de pie, un hombre alto, maduro, de pelo cano y gafas se acercó hacia ellos._

_- Ustedes deben ser los agentes del F.B.I. _

_- Así es, dijo Mulder sacando su placa que lo acreditaba como tal _

_- Ella es la Agente Especial Dana Scully, también es Doctora en Medicina; yo soy Fox Mulder _

_- Soy el Dr. Darien Hicks, médico responsable del caso de la señora Derrick _

_- ¿Como se encuentra ella ahora Dr. Hicks? _

_- Preguntó Mulder _

_- La señora Derrick tuvo otro ataque, por así decirlo- dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia el cuarto– descubrimos otro extraño corte en la mano izquierda, afortunadamente no es grave... _

_- ¿cuántos accesos como éstos ha tenido la paciente?_

_- preguntó Mulder _

_- hasta ahora van dos con éste... _

_- ¿Tienen algun patrón característicos? _

_- Ambos ataques han tenido las mismas características: un aumento en las constantes vitales todos los signos aumentan a cifras elevadas, a excepción de uno: la temperatura corporal disminuye notablemente por debajo de lo 35° centígrados, después comienza a hace movimientos, como convulsiones pero levantando los brazos y después de esto, todo termina. _

_- ¿ han tenido casos de éste tipo?_

_- preguntó Scully _

_- hasta ahora, éste es el primer caso que tenemos _

_- ¿qué diagnóstico tiene la paciente?_

_- Se sospecha de un traumatismo craneoencefálico, pero aun es un diagnóstico de presunción ya que no presenta datos traumáticos, ni ha desarrollado síntomas neurológicos o de inflamación cerebral. _

_- ¿A que atribuyen las convulsiones? _

_- Como no tenemos los antecedentes patológicos de la paciente, no sabemos si padece o no de epilepsia, los estudios realizados no proporcionan datos fidedignos propios de este padecimiento, el electroencefalograma muestra una disfunción eléctrica interna del cerebro, pero estas alteraciones eléctricas solo se observan segundos antes de las convulsiones, lo cual es comprensible. _

_- ¿Hay indicios de que algún medicamento que se le administre pudiese ocasionar las convulsiones? _

_- Preguntó Mulder _

_- No, hasta ahora no ha sido necesario administrarle medicamentos, a excepción del valium, el cual se le administra a dosis respuesta para no deprimir más su estado neurológico... _

_- Dr. Hick, ¿podría venir un momento?_

_- interrumpió una enfermera... _

_- En seguida... discúlpenme por favor, el expediente esta en Central de Enfermería por si desean verlo, ahí encontraran todas las respuestas que buscan, estoy a su disposición una vez que salga de la guardia..._

_- Gracias Dr. Hicks, podemos pasar a ver a la paciente? _

_- Por supuesto, ahora los dejo, si me necesitan podrán encontrarme en la jefatura _

_- Gracias Dr. Hicks_

_- dijo Scully, el Dr. Se retiró._

_Ambos entraron al cuarto de KarenDerrick, a quien observaron desde la entrada, los monitores indicaban y registraban la actividad fisiológica de Karen, los parámetros indicaban que se encontraban dentro de lo normal, parecía que sólo dormía... el cuadro estremeció a Mulder que le hizo recordar una imagen similar hace como 5 años aproximadamente, solo que la paciente en aquella ocasión, era la mujer a quién más adoraba en toda su vida, a quien ahora tenía a su lado._

_- ¡Cielos!- exclamó Scully al ver la herida en la garganta de Karen y la venda de la mano izquierda_

_- es aun mas estremecedor que en la fotografía...¿ como puede alguien hacer algo como esto? _

_- No lo sé, Scully... creo que nadie se merece que le pase lo que a ella... _

_- Iré por el expediente... _

_- No, iré yo, y trataré de averiguar donde encontrar al enfermero que la atendió en el primer ataque mientras examínala... o descansa un poco. _

_- Está bien... tal vez encuentre algo que se haya pasado por alto... _

_- Mulder salió de la habitación, Scully se sentó un momento en el sillón que estaba aun lado de la cabecera de la cama de Karen, estaban cansados, no habían dormido ni comido bien, recién llegaron al aeropuerto se dirigieron al hospital para comenzar con la investigación. Ella estaba viendo las constantes vitales en los monitores, cuando alguien le llamó... _

_- ¡ hola ¡..._

_- ella volteó y vió a Billy en el marco de la puerta _

_- Hola.... ¿Billy? _

_- Si, así me llamo _

_- ¿ a donde te fuiste hace un momento? _

_- A ayudar a mamá, tenía que hacerlo para que no le hicieran daño- le dijo el niño acercándose a ella, Scully intentó tocar al niño, pero el se alejó hacia atrás _

_- ¡NO!_

_- dijo él _

_- porque no quieres que te toque?, no te haré daño _

_- lo sé, pero no me gustan que me toquen _

_- está bien, no te tocaré Billy, pero necesito que me digas quién le quiere hacer daño a tu mamá _

_- te lo diré, si vigilas a mamá por mí... _

_- está bien, te prometo que la vigilaré, me quedaré con ella... _

_- no es necesario que estés con ella, con solo pensarlo bastará... _

_- está bien, te lo prometo, y ahora ¿me vas a decir quién le quiere hacer daño a tu mamá? _

_- No será necesario, tu misma lo vas a ver, solo cierra los ojos y quédate así un rato... _

_- Pero, Billy... _

_- Por favor, solo así vendrá...._

_- Scully pensó que estaba jugando con el, decidió seguirle la corriente _

_- Está bien...._

_- ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos _

_- ¿y bien...?- dijo ella, pero al no escuchar respuesta abrió los ojos, el niño ya no estaba, quiso levantarse para buscarlo, pero mejor se quedó sentada en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados._

_VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUES..._

_Mulder salía del elevador con una copia del expediente de Karen , hechó un vistazo a la jefatura pero no había nadie, estaban en el cambio de guardia, se encaminaba por el pasillo para ir al cuarto de Karen , cuando escuchó las alarmas sonar incesante y ver encenderse la luz que se encontraba fuera de la habitación 636. Mulder corrió por el pasillo y entró al cuarto, Karen estaba con los brazos levantados como tratándo de jalar algo y también vió a Scully agitándose en el sillón como si estuviera luchando contra alguien. Mulder soltó el expediente y trató de despertar a Scully tomándola de los hombros._

_- ¡SCULLY, SCULLY.... DESPIERTA!_

_- dijo sacudiéndola, ella no despertaba, intentaba zafarse de él aún dormida, Mulder la volvió a sacudir llamándola, de repente, ella gritó y abrió los ojos, estaba sudorosa y alterada... las alarmas cesaron._

_- ¿estás bien...? _

_- Pero...¿... que....? _

_- dijo ella confundida... sintió algo caliente en las manos y se las miró... _

_- ¡Dios mío!_

_- exclamó con horror, sus manos escurrían sangre y presentaban una cortada en la palma de las mismas. _

_- ¿qué te pasó...? _

_- le preguntó Mulder extrañado y dándole una toalla para que se envolviera las manos... _

_- N-no lo sé... Mulder... yo.... _

_- Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería.... _

_- Scully asintió, momentos después, el personal llegó cuando ambos salían del cuarto _

_- ¿qué sucedió?_

_- preguntó una enfermera _

_- ¿Dónde está el área de urgencias?_

_- preguntó Mulder _

_- está en la planta baja_

_- dijo la enfermera un poco sorprendida al ver la toalla con sangre. _

_- Mulder llevó a Scully hasta Urgencias donde los atendieron en un pequeño cuarto de curaciones, pero debido al intenso trabajo, los dejaron solos permitiendo que Scully se curara con ayuda de Mulder. _

_- ¿Qué sucedió Scully?_

_- le dijo al ver las que las heridas no eran muy profundas. _

_- No lo sé, creo que me quedé dormida en el sillón.. _

_- Pero por dormir no te sucede esto... _

_- Lo sé... pero tuve un sueño raro... _

_- ¿quieres contármelo...? _

_- estaba en un sitio muy extraño... y algo oscuro, había neblina y se sentía un poco de frío... De repente, se escucharon pasos a lo lejos como si alguien corriera y fue cuando apareció Karen de entre la neblina estaba muy agitada y tenía cara de pánico, apuntó hacia la neblina ... no hablaba, solo señalaba con su dedo hacia la oscuridad... Se escucharon unos pasos muy fuertes... se dirigían hacia donde estábamos, ella me tomó del brazo indicándome que corriéramos juntas, yo no se por qué pero la seguí... antes de bajar por unas escaleras, ví unas sombras, no se veía quienes eran, estaban en un piso superior, muy alejados de donde nos encontrábamos, no alcanzaba a distinguirlas, pero nos observaban...como sea, bajamos las escaleras cuando de pronto, nos paró en seco un hombre corpulento cortándonos el paso, la bruma no permitía verle el rostro, pero en una de las manos sostenía una navaja militar... yo me interpuse entre Karen y él, buscando mi pistola pero no la traía conmigo él se abalanzó _

_sobre mí con la navaja, yo intentaba detenerlo... y fué cuando me despertaste.... Mulder, no se lo que sucedió, ni como fué que me hice estas heridas...yo... _

_- tranquilízate, Scully, averiguaremos lo que sucedió..._

_- le dijo mientras terminaba de vendarle la segunda mano... _

_- Mulder... es que... estoy confundida... _

_- Tal vez el caso te está afectando de alguna manera... por hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí, iremos a descansar.... _

_- A...¿descansar...?, Mulder, siempre dices que si empezamos rápido, mas pronto terminamos. _

_- Sí, pero ahora estás cansada _

_- ¿Y eso que?... Mulder, ¿cuántas veces hemos seguido investigando aunque estemos cansados...? _

_- Por ahora ya basta, Scully, estas herida... _

_- Pero éstas heridas no son de importancia. _

_- Pero te quedaste dormida estando en servicio... podría sucederte en algún momento de vital importancia... _

_- Scully se dió por vencida, ella sabe que no importa como se lo diga a Mulder, él nunca lo entendería, a ella le extrañó que decidiera dejar la investigación por el momento, aún era temprano, podrían seguir investigando... solo se le ocurrió pensar una cosa, la estaba sobreprotegiendo... y eso no le agradaba... _

_- Está bien Mulder..._

_- le dijo resignada_

_- iremos a descansar, por ahora... _

_- Bien, le dijo el tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse- ella zafó su brazo..._

_- No te molestes, yo puedo levantarme sola _

_- Mulder le abrió la puerta de la enfermería y salieron sin decir nada... Ya en el auto, Scully interrumpió el silencio que reinaba desde hace un buen tiempo..._

_- Mulder, ¿qué averiguaste sobre el enfermero...? _

_- Mañana entra de guardia por la tarde... ahora debe de estar en su casa disfrutando de una cerveza bien fría... _

_- Y por que no vamos a verlo para interrogarlo?... y así adelantar la investigación..._

_- insistió ella, estaba probando a Mulder... _

_- Está bien, nos queda de paso... eso creo.... nunca había venido a Springfield... no es aquí donde viven los Simpson?... _

_- Sí... mira, ahí está la taverna de Moe´s_

_- dijo Scully siguiéndole la corriente a Mulder... tal vez Bart sea el responsable de lo que está sucediendo..._

_- dijo ella entre sonrisas... _

_- No sabía que vieras ese programa... _

_- Lo hago cuando cuido a mis sobrinos.. pero afortunadamente no es muy seguido..._

_- dijo ella mirando por la ventanilla del auto..._

_-¿ que dirección buscamos?_

_- dijo ella sacándo un mapa de la ciudad de la guantera del auto. _

_- Calle Richmond 146 _

_- Estamos de suerte, es dentro de 5 cuadras, a la izquierda...._

_- dijo consultando el mapa_

_Calle Richmond 146 Springfield, Mass. 21:50 PM_

_Mulder accionó el intercomunicador del edificio en donde vivía el enfermero, quien respondió a través del intercomunicador... _

_- ¿si? _

_- Es Usted Armand Cruise?- preguntó Mulder _

_- Así es... _

_- Somos agentes de F.B.I., venimos a hablar con Usted respecto a lo sucedido con la Sra. Karen Derrick _

_- De acuerdo, pasen..._

_- les dijo y enseguida se oyó un zumbido indicando que la puerta del edificio estaba abierta, se dirigieron hacia el departamento número 4 y tocaron el timbre, en seguida un atractivo joven de tez morena y grandes ojos cafés les abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar. _

_- Ella es la agente Dana Scully, yo soy Fox Mulder...- dijo enseñando sus identificaciones. _

_- Y bien, díganme... ¿en que puedo servirles?_

_- les dijo invitándolos a sentarse _

_- Queremos saber lo sucedido con la Sra. Derrick..._

_- indicó Scully _

_- Bueno, no hay mucho que decir... puesto que ya todo lo he declarado a la policía... yo me encontraba de guardia, cuando tuve una... sensación extraña...de repente se escucharon la alarmas de los monitores y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Karen, lo que ví, de verdad fue escalofriante, nunca en mi vida había presenciado una herida que se ocasionara por sí sola... _

_- Hábleme de esa...sensación extraña.. o que sintió... _

_- Bueno, a decir verdad, no fué una sensación... si no más bien ví algo... mejor dicho ví a alguien que me avisó lo que estaba pasando..._

_- ¿A quien vió?_

_- pregunto Scully _

_- ví a un niño... como de 6 años de edad, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, estaba vestido con una pijama roja y estampada...el se acercó a mí y me dijo que fuera al cuarto 636, que su mamá estaba en problemas... instantes después, sonaron las alarmas y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se escucharon...era el cuarto de la Sra. Derrick, el 636 _

– _Scully se sorprendió al escuchar la narración del enfermero, era lo mismo que le había sucedido a ella... _

_- sabe el nombre del niño...?_

_- preguntó Scully_

_- no, no pude preguntarle, desapareció cuando terminamos de atender a la paciente... pero lo que mas me extraña... es que en el hospital Saint James, los niños son trasladados al Hospital Infantil cuando requieren atención médica... en otras palabras, el área de pediatría no existe ahí, solo es temporal en caso de que un niño requiera la atención de urgencia _

_- Sabe Usted si la Sra. Derrick tiene hijos... _

_- Esos datos están en el expediente clínico, el hospital se lo puede proporcionar. _

_- Gracias Sr. Cruise, si recuerda algo más, por favor, llámeme – le dijo Mulder _

_entregándole una tarjeta de presentación. _

_- Seguro, Agente Mulder...Agente Scully les llamaré en caso de recordar algún detalle- le dijo estrechándoles la mano._

_Ya en el auto..._

_- Mulder.... debemos averiguar quien es ese niño... _

_- Scully, hasta ahora no he visto ningún niño... _

_- Donde está el expediente de Karen...? _

_- En el portafolios..._

_- Respondió él, Scully sacó el expediente clínico y comenzó a leerlo... _

_- ... Aquí dice que Karen cayó en estado de shock cuando le notificaron que encontraron a su hijo de 6 años sin sentido en una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de Springfield, no dice que haya testigos... en los antecedentes patológicos dice que padecía de una especie de... impulsos obsesivos compulsivos con un grado variable de paranoia... decía que iban a matarla a ella y a su...hijo casada...? _

_- no, su esposo desapareció casi hace 7 años, pero tenía un _

_comportamiento muy violento... a raíz de su supuesta desaparición, Karen _

_comenzó a desarrollar el padecimiento psiquiátrico... _

_- ¿cómo se llamaba el _

_esposo? _

_- Robert Derrick _

_- Podría tener antecedentes ...¿familiares de la Sra. Derrick...? _

_- no, solo el niño... _

_- por ahora no podemos hacer nada, _

_ya es tarde, lo mejor será ir a cenar y descansar, mañana veremos por donde _

_comenzar..._

_HOTEL CENTRAL 00:00 hrs._

_lo ocurrido ese día, solo pensaba en Billy y lo que le había dicho acerca de Emily... el caso la estaba afectando... decidió olvidarse de eso para que no lo tomara tan personal... Mulder tocó la puerta que intercomunicaba las habitaciones..._

_- ¿puedo entrar?_

_- preguntó desde el marco de la puerta _

_- claro, pasa...- dijo ella desde la cama, el se sentó a su lado... _

_- Scully, creo que te debo una disculpa... _

_- ¿Por qué....?_

_- le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él _

_- prometí que nada cambiaría, que todo seguiría siendo igual cuando trabajáramos juntos... creo que me excedí cuanto te pedí que lo dejáramos la investigación para mañana, pero...es que me preocupé por ti... _

_- Mulder, no creas que no me dí cuenta, pero creo que recapacitaste, por eso te dije que fuéramos a ver al enfermero... _

_- Y... ¿que piensas acerca de todo esto... acerca de Karen, de su hijo y el esposo de ella?, _

_- Pienso, que tal vez el esposo de Karen no está tan desaparecido como lo dice ese reporte clínico... _

_- Y, acerca del niño que dices que has visto...? _

_- No lo sé Mulder... con lo que dijo Armand Cruise me ha puesto a pensar... tal vez el se relacione con el caso... pero no se de que forma... que ves es el hijo de Karen... _

_- No, no lo creo... si el niño está internado en otro hospital, no puede estar en 2 lugares al mismo tiempo... _

_- Tal vez...., bueno, te dejo para que descanse, mañana será un día _

_pesado... _

_- De acuerdo Mulder... buenas noches..._

_- le dijo dándole un beso _

_en la mejilla _

_- ¿ nada más eso?_

_- le reclamó el y puso su mano en el mentón _

_de Scully recorriendo con su dedo pulgar sus labios. _

_- Mulder...no....- la interrumpió un beso que al principio fue suave, pero se tornó apasionado... _

_- Buenas noches, Scully_

_- le dijo con suavidad y se fue a su cuarto... _

_Scully cerró los ojos... no era momento para entregarse nuevamente, necesitaban descansar para terminar pronto... Por fin pudo quedarse dormida...._

_Scully se encontraba dentro de una densa bruma, que apenas permitía una leve visibilidad... volteaba de un lado a otro tratando de reconocer en donde se encontraba, no sabía donde ni que hacía allí... podía sentir que la temperatura bajaba... cuando de repente, entre la bruma se observó un gran resplandor dorado que manaba calor... un calor suave... ella levantó su mano tratándo de impedir que el resplandor la cegara momentáneamente.. de repente, vió una silueta salir del centro del resplandor que se acercaba lentamente a Scully, hasta que ella pudo ver que no medía más de 1 metro 10 _

_Cm. aproximadamente Aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro por la luz... escuchó una dulce voz _

_- Hola_

_- dijo la silueta con voz casi infantil _

_- ¡Hola!_

_- respondió Scully- _

_Se que te debe extrañar que esté aquí, pero es por él, por Billy...- _

_¿Billy? _

_- ... Sí, debes de ayudarlo a seguir su misión, él cuenta contigo... _

_- ¿Como puedo ayudarlo? _

_- ... Sólo escúchalo, y escúchame a mí, sigue tus instintos, como te han enseñado él... _

_- Él?.... _

_- Sí, tu sabes a quién me refiero, él es la parte más importante de tu vida, es tu futuro, y el mío también... Tal vez algún día él ya no esté a tu lado, pero me tendrás a mí, yo seguiré contigo y tal vez juntas lo encontremos... _

_- ¿Quien eres? _

_- No soy, lo seré, seré parte de tí... y también seré parte de él... no puedo decírtelo, aún no, solo vine a decirte, que debes de ayudar a Guillermo, él te necesita.. _

_- ¿Pero que tengo yo que ver con él? _

_- Él también es parte de mí...lo será en el futuro..._

_- La voz se comenzó a escuchar distante... el resplandor aumentó y de repente, se apagó... la silueta desapareció...._

_Scully despertó, estaba extrañada por el raro sueño que había tenido, sabía _

_que debían de hacer ese día, tenía que conocer al hijo de Karen Derrick y _

_salir de la duda..._

_HOSPITAL INFANTIL SAINT JAMES Springfield, Mass. 9:35 Hrs._

_Scully se sentó en el escritorio de la enfermería y leyó el resumen del caso de Billy... _

_- Guillermo Shawn Derrick, escolar menor de sexo masculino, hijo único, nacido el 25 de septiembre de 1994, por parto normal, Sin antecedentes de importancia. Antecedentes familiares: Madre: Karen Derrick, de 24 años de edad, sin datos patológicos de importancia. Padre: Robert Derrick de 27 años de edad, desaparecido en enero de 1994, como único antecedente, tenía comportamiento violento, antecedentes de tabaquismo, alcoholismo o drogadicción negados. PADECIMIENTO ACTUAL: Guillermo fue encontrado por un indigente que vivía en una fábrica abandonada de las afueras de la ciudad el 23 de abril del presente año, no presenta contusiones ni signos de traumatismo craneoencefálico, ni lesión visible a simple vista. A la exploración física, se observa paciente masculino pediátrico de edad aparente a la cronológica con signos vitales dentro de lo normal. Con pérdida de conocimiento al parecer sin motivo alguno, Cráneo normocéfalo con ausencias de lesiones traumáticas y/o dérmicas. Pupilas isocóricas y normofléxicas a la luz lo cual indican que no hay compromiso neurológico aparente. El paciente se encuentra en estado neurológico poco comprometido, su puntuación en la Escala de Glasgow es de 10 puntos. No requiere de ventilación mecánica por contar con automatismo eficaz y ventilación pulmonar adecuada, los niveles de concentración de oxígeno en sangre y de saturación de bióxido de carbono se encuentran dentro de lo normal. A la exploración radiológica, no se observan alteraciones óseas, y la TAC indica una perfusión cerebral adecuada. No se reportan alteraciones a nivel cerebral. Se concluye, que no hay explicación aparente para el estado de coma que presenta el paciente, por lo que se le dará un tratamiento únicamente de sostén hasta que se dé un resultado positivo o funesto. Pronóstico: incierto a corto plazo._

_- concluyó Scully. _

_Mulder solo la observaba, para él, todo lo que ella leyó le pareció que estaba en chino, ella pudo apreciar la cara de interrogación que parecía tener su compañero... y sonrió... _

_- ¿Me podrías traducir todo eso en términos comunes...? _

_- Seguro.. aquí dice que el niño fue encontrado inconsciente y según todos los exámenes que le han practicado no dan datos que expliquen el porque del coma de Billy.... ¡Billy?!.. dije Billy?... _

_- Mencionaste que el niño se llama Guillermo según el expediente..._

_- Scully cerró los ojos... _

– _Scully, como se llama el niño del que me has hablado?... _

_- Mejor vamos a conocer al hijo de Karen..._

_- dijo ella _

_levantándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto del pacientito en compañía de una enfermera._

_Al llegar, escucharon el pitido del monitor que indicaba la actividad fisiológica del pequeño, las enfermera les permitió la entrada una vez que _

_se lavaron las manos y los dejó en el cuarto. Scully se acercó impaciente por conocerlo... _

_- ¡DIOS... Es él...!, ¡ Es Billy...!, pero ¿cómo...?,no, no, no puede ser posible..._

_- exclamó ella asombrada. _

_- tranquilízate, Scully... _

_- ¡ es que no puedo entenderlo... si yo platiqué con él... en varias ocasiones... _

_- Si, lo sé, ya me lo has dicho, pero no ganas nada exásperándote así... debes controlarte... _

_- Lo siento, Mulder, es la impresión.... _

_- Será mejor que sigamos con la investigación, debemos descubrir que es lo que le sucedió a Billy y a su madre... _

_- ¿Me puedes dejar un momento a solas con él...? _

_- claro, pero por favor, no te involucres mucho,¿ de acuerdo?_

_- Scully asintió mirando al pequeño, Mulder la dejó sola con el niño. _

_- Hola, Billy, creo que al fin podemos conocernos..._

_- le dijo al oído acariciando su pelo castaño, observó su pijama, era roja y estampada, como lo había visto anteriormente_

_- No se que es lo que te habrá sucedido, ojalá y pudieras decírmelo... me ayudarías mucho y también ayudarías a tu madre... _

_- " quieres saber la verdad..."_

_- escuchó una voz familiar, ella volteó pero no había nadie... estaba sola en el cuarto, con el niño_

_- "... lo sabrás esta noche, pero debes de tener cuidado, si te atrapa también terminaras igual que nosotros..."_

_- Scully .. _

_- Es importante _

_Mulder, creo que la respuesta no está en su casa, sino en Karen... en el _

_camino te cuento..._

_En el coche, Scully iba con los ojos cerrados, trataba de recordar el sueño que tuvo cuando se quedó dormida en el cuarto de Karen, trataba de recordar cada detalle... recordó la fábrica... la bruma, a Karen con su rostro de terror, al hombre que las perseguía... sin darse cuenta, Scully estaba de nuevo en el sueño, dormida, .... pero esta vez, sin Karen, ahora ella corría sola escalera abajo.... el hombre cortó el paso nuevamente, pero ahora ella estaba preparada.... el desconocido aún no tenía rostro, intentó herirla con la navaja militar pero ella se lo impidió con una patada en el abdomen que hizo que el hombre soltara el arma, la cual cayó... en eso Mulder la despertó nuevamente..._

_- ¡¡¡ SCULLY..SCULLY... DESPIERTA!!!- le gritaba Mulder _

_- ¡¿ Ehhh...que...?! _

_- estabas dormida...¿que te pasa, estás bien?, estabas como forcejeando..._

_- le preguntó el intrigado, ella miró a su alrededor, estaba dentro del auto que Mulder había estacionado al ver la reacción de ella. _

_- Mulder... me volvió a suceder... el sueño... _

_- ¿qué...? _

_- el mismo sueño que tuve cuando me ... se hicieron las heridas de la mano... pero ahora estaba sola.... luche con el tipo ése y se le cayó el arma... Mulder, fue terrible... _

_- déjame examinarte – le dijo Mulder quitándole el saco a Scully, temía que tuviese otra herida_

_- Parece que estás bien... _

_- lo estoy Mulder... es solo que no se que es lo que sucede... _

_- Scully... parece ser que hiciste un enlace psíquico con ese niño y su madre... _

_- Enlace psíquico...¿pero cómo si nunca los había visto en mi vida...? _

_- Tal vez tú no, pero ellos sí...- dijo Mulder poniéndo en marcha el automóvil... _

_- No se de que forma me pudieron haber conocido..._

_- Tal vez conocían a alguien en común ... _

_- No lo creo Mulder..._

_- dijo mirando por la ventanilla..._

_- No es la misma ruta por la que nos vinimos, ¿verdad? _

_- No, ¿por qué la pregunta? _

_- Es que... se me hace conocido el panorama...._

_- Scully vió un edificio a lo lejos, muy derruido y antiguo..._

_- espera...¡deténte!- le dijo Scully... _

_- ¿Por que? _

_- ¡Ese edificio.... se parece al de mis sueños! _

_- ¿No estarás confundiéndolo? _

_- No, estoy segura... ese es... ¡vamos allá! _

_- Pero Scully.. _

_- ¡ Vámos allá, Mulder!_

_- Está bien_

_Mulder enfiló el auto hacia la fabrica abandonada, estaba preocupado, Scully se estaba involucrando demasiado en el caso, "lo está tomándo como algo personal y eso no está bien... pero que estoy pensando...¿ yo diciéndo eso? Cuantas veces le he hablado a Scully acerca de seguir sus intuiciones... y ahora que lo hace la cuestiono...". entraron en la fábrica sigilosamente y con las armas desenfundadas...._

_- Aquí es Mulder... puedo sentirlo...._

_- decía observando todo el lugar que estaba en silencio... observó las escaleras, el sitio estaba totalmente abandonado, reconoció la escalinata por la que había bajado en sus sueños e inmediatamente bajó por allí, Mulder iba tras ella, de pronto se detuvo en seco...Mulder estuvo a punto de tropezarse con ella... Scully volteó a todos lados reconociéndo el lugar... miró al suelo y vió un montón de hojas de periódico, ella se agachó y comenzó a revolverlas..._

_- Scully... ¿qué haces...? _

_- Por aquí tiene que estar, aquí fue donde se le cayó..._

_- decía revolviéndo los periódicos desesperadamente _

_- ¿Que buscas...? _

_- esto...._

_- le dijo enseñándole la navaja militar a Mulder...el se quedó sorprendido... _

_- ¿ p-pero cómo...? _

_- no me lo preguntes, porque no lo sé..._

_- Scully miró hacia una pared y vió una inscripción escrita con letras rojas que decía ... "aquí... es aquí", Scully se encaminó hacia allá, seguida de Mulder...._

_- Mira..._

_- le dijo señalándo hacia la tierra que parecía haber sido removida hace ya un buen tiempo... Mulder se agachó y comenzó a escarbar con las manos... _

– _Ten cuidado... _

– _le dijo dándole unos guantes desechables de látex , Mulder siguió escarbando hasta que hicieron _

_un macabro descubrimiento... la sección de un cráneo, era un cadáver..._

_Ruinas industriales 12:45 Hrs. Había mucho alboroto en las ruinas de la fábrica abandonada, para ser un lugar solitario, ahora había mucho barullo... El equipo de investigación forense había desenterrado un esqueleto humano, al parecer de sexo masculino, pero aún necesitaban hacer exámenes para identificar el esqueleto, aunque ya tenían una vaga idea de quien sería debían confirmarlo además de determinar la hora del deceso y la causa..._

_Laboratorio de Investigación Forense Cuartel regional del FBI Springfield, _

_Mass 17:50 Hrs._

_Scully se encontraba a lado del Dr., Henry Schawn, Médico forense encargado de la investigación, observando en el microscopio los brotes de las plantas y semillas encontrados en el cráneo para la determinación del tiempo que llevaba el cadáver enterrado, con ayuda de un experto en plantas, determinaron que el cadáver llevaba aproximadamente de 6 a 7 años enterrado en el lugar, y además de los antecedentes policiacos y radiológicos dentales lograron confirmar las sospechas de Scully y de Mulder, el esqueleto encontrado era Robert Derrick, fallecido por traumatismo en la _

_región occipitoparietal. Ahora sólo faltaba determinar si la muerte fue accidental o había sido provocada,_

_- Robert Derrick era un hombre conflictivo, en varias ocasiones fue detenido por violencia familiar, pero debido a que Karen no presentaba cargos, lograba salir libre..._

_- informó Scully_

_- al parecer estaba involucrado en el pandillerismo, según esto, pertenecía al grupo de "panteras nocturnas", una pandilla conflictiva... casi siempre estaban en conflicto con otros grupos pandilleriles... _

_- Peleaban como animales... por su territorio. – dijo Mulder _

_- ... parece ser que en una ocasión, él mató al jefe de una de ellas, pero fue en defensa propia... según éste reporte...ese hombre intentó abusar de Karen_

_- Creo que has resuelto el caso, Scully, fue una disputa callejera... _

_- No Mulder, aún no... falta determinar el porque del estado de Karen y Billy, y las heridas de Karen... _

_- Al parecer Robert Derrick no logró conocer a su hijo... podría ser...que el quisiera conocerlo y la única manera de hacerlo es llevándolo con él...¿Por que no investigas algo del hombre que Robert Derrick asesinó?... podría ayudar... _

_- Ya lo hice... tiene un gran historial de delitos, pero aparentemente no hay conexión entre él y Karen... tengo la dirección de uno de los pandilleros del hombre que mató Robert, tal vez el nos pueda decir algo..._

_DOS HORA MÁS TARDE..._

_Mulder tocaba la puerta de una casa en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad,_

_- ¡Buenas noches!, somos agentes del FBI... busco al Sr. Juan Pérez...- dijo al ver que una mujer se asomó por la ventana de la puerta... ella abrió nerviosa y los dejó pasar... _

_- ¿para que lo quieren? _

_- No es nada grave, Sra., solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas acerca de Robert Derrick... ¿Usted lo conoció?_

_- dijo Scully _

_- No, nunca había escuchado ese nombre..._

_- respondió la mujer permítanme, voy a localizar a Juan.._

_- Mulder y Scully observaban el lugar... era humilde, pero contaba con lo necesario para vivir... _

_- ¡ Vaya casa para un expandillero! – exclamó Mulder..._

_- es muy... ordinaria... muy familiar... Juan Pérez entró... Scully esperaba ver a un hombre con aretes un corte muy extravagante o algo vulgar, en vez de eso, un hombre de entre 30 o 35 años vestido de manera informal pero humilde, entró... _

_- En que puedo servirles... _

_- Es Usted Juan Pérez...?_

_- Preguntó Mulder. _

_- Sí, así es... _

_- Venimos a hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Robert Derrick...¿lo conoce..?_

_- preguntó Scully _

_- Sí, lo conocí... cuando era miembro de una pandilla, él era el contrincante número uno de nuestro jefe, pero a raíz de la muerte del "Boss", la dejé, comprendí que no valía la pena vivir tu vida como un delincuente... _

_- Sabe Quien pudo haber asesinado a Robert Derrick?_

_- Preguntó Scully _

_- ¿Robert fue asesinado? _

_- Así es, hace aproximadamente hace 6 años... _

_- Eso no puede ser!... El único que deseaba matarlo era el Boss... dijo que no importa como , él se _

_vengaría por lo que hizo...._

_- dijo Juan asombrado... _

_- ¿ que fue lo que hizo El Sr. Derrick...? _

_- Derrick era el brazo derecho del Boss, pero Se enamoró de Karen que en ese tiempo era su novia, y Karen se escapó con Derrick... desde entonces el Boss lo buscó para vengarse y dijo que no _

_importa como, Karen sería suya...Tiempo después , intentó raptarla por la fuerza y fue donde Derrick mató al Boss... el Boss murió diciendo que volvería a vengarse, que no se librarían... el se las arreglaría para volver por Karen después de haber matado a Derrick por eso me impresioné _

_cuando me dijeron que Robert Derrick había fallecido... _

_- ¿ No conoce de alguien más que haya deseado matar a Robert...o a Karen?_

_- preguntó Scully_

_- No, no que yo sepa, el pleito era entre Boss y Robert nada más, los demás nos mantuvimos alejados de eso, conocíamos al Boss y era capaz de todo... _

_- Tenían alguna religión... algún culto?_

_- Preguntó Mulder... _

_- A decir verdad, sí, el Boss era muy extraño, y fue una de las razones por las que dejé el pandillerismo, según el ... era descendiente de brujos negros... o algo relacionado con la brujería... yo no se de eso, ¿sabe?... _

_- Está bien Juan, no se preocupe,- le dijo Scully _

_- Si recuerda algo de importancia, por favor, llámeme_

_- le dijo Mulder dándole una tarjeta... _

_- Sí, lo haré..._

_En el auto, Scully estaba en silencio... la mente le daba vueltas por lo sucedido ese día..._

_- ¿ Y bien Scully, que piensas de todo hasta ahora...? _

_- ya no se ni que pensar, estoy más confundida, el caso está tomando un aspecto muy extraño: heridas que se abren por sí sola, sueños raros, apariciones, crímenes pasionales y ahora hasta brujería... Mulder... ya me estoy hartando de todo esto... _

_- no digas eso... hemos salido de cosas peores... tal vez solo estás cansada... _

_- sí, tal vez, pero a esto no le encuentro ni el principio ni el fin... no se como desenredar todo éste asunto...creo que deberíamos de cerrar el caso... que se quede como otro expediente X- y darte por _

_vencida?... Scully, te desconozco... _

_- a veces creo que prefiero tus extraterrestres y conspiraciones en lugar de éste tipo de casos..._

_- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios... _

_- ¿y que sucederá con Karen y con Billy? _

_- No lo sé... no se tiene ninguna explicación para su estado..._

_- se quedó pensativa_

_- creo que deberíamos de irnos a descansar... _

_- ¿ no prefieres ir a comer antes...?, no hemos ingerido alimento desde la mañana... _

_- es cierto, no me había dado cuenta... Mulder tú tienes la culpa, me estas contagiando de tus manías.. _

_- el que con lobos anda..._

_Hotel Central 00:00 Hrs._

_Scully dormía en su cama, profundamente, cuando una voz la despertó.... _

_- hola.... soy yo... _

_- ¿Billy?... _

_- sí, vengo a avisarte que él ya sabe que lo estás buscando, ahora vendrá por ti... _

_- Billy, quien es él... _

_- Él quiere impedir que evites que mate a mamá, ya mató a papá, y lo intentó _

_conmigo, pero no pudo, me escapé... _

_- Es Boss, verdad, él es el que los persigue... _

_- Sí, tiene atrapado a papá y tu puedes ayudarme a liberarlo... _

_- Pero como... _

_- Tienes que venir conmigo a la fábrica... _

_- Está bien, vamos..._

_- Billy extendió su mano para que Scully la tomara_

_- dijiste que no querías que te tocara... _

_- Ahora ya no hay problema, ya sabes quien soy, ahora crees en mí... si me hubieras tocado antes sin creer, ya no hubieras podido volver a verme..._

_- Scully tomó la mano del niño y una brillante y cegadora luz blanca los cubrió.... de repente la luz se apagó y Scully se dió cuenta de que estaban en la fábrica... _

_- Pero...¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí...? _

_- Es la fuerza de la fé, creíste en mí... y al creer, todo puede suceder... ¿verdad mamá?... _

_- Así es Billy_

_- respondió una voz femenina a lo lejos... Scully volteó para ver quien era.._

_- Hola, soy Karen, gusto en conocerte, Dana, gracias por ayudarnos... _

_- Pero ¿cómo... _

_- Te conocemos...?, muy fácil, una amiga nos ha hablado mucho de ti...te suena el nombre de Emily?... ella está bien, dijo que apesar de haber estado muy poco tiempo contigo supo quien eras...mandó a decirte que ella está contigo siempre...y que regresará... _

_- De pronto, unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos...._

_- Scully estaba en un leve shock, después de escuchar lo de Emily... jamás pensó volver a saber algo de ella... _

_- ¡ES BOSS! – dijo Karen_

_-, debes hacerle frente...- _

_- ¿Porque yo?... _

_- prometiste ayudarme.... además, el también viene por ti... y por ella, la Luz Dorada a quien viste en tus sueños si la atrapa, se perderá para siempre, y ella será tu esperanza en un momento difícil, tu futuro...eso me dijo ella _

_- dijo Billy. _

_- Boss representa un "devorador de almas", si las atrapa, la persona muere instantáneamente o simplemente desaparece, él atrapó a Robert, pero puedes liberarlo, y debes derrotarlo...para que el alma de mi esposo pueda descansar y llegar a su destino... _

_- Pero el te maltrataba... _

_- Si, lo hacía, pero cuando se enteró que esperaba a Billy, cambió por completo, se volvió una persona distinta... es increíble lo que el amor por un hijo puede hacer... _

– _Los pasos se escucharon con más fuerza, Scully debía prepararse... _

_- De acuerdo, terminemos de una vez con esto... _

_- Toma esto,... _

_- Le dijo Karen entregándole un crucifijo de cristal. – Los "devoradores de almas" le temen a la luz por ser seres de la obscuridad, y no hay luz más brillante que la que emana Dios... _

_- Pero... _

_- Recuerda _

_Dana, debes creer... no te doblegues, intentará atacarte con lo que más temes...Te estaremos observando... – un vez dicho esto, Karen desapareció junto con Billy..._

_Scully estaba nerviosa, realmente no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría... "Mulder, desearía que estuvieras aquí...", pensó ella... los pasos subieron de intensidad... la bruma se hizo mas espesa, se observaba una silueta que se materializó al salir de la bruma... al verla Scully se sorprendió...era una figura que para ella era símbolo de autoridad y disciplina, una persona muy querida.... _

_- Hola Starbuck... _

_- ¿Papá..?_

_- preguntó extrañada _

_- Así es mi pequeña... sólo vine un momento.... _

_- ¿Pero que haces aquí...? _

_- Solo quería decirte que... me has decepcionado con tu trabajo... Esperaba mucho más de ti... _

_- ¿ Quéee...? _

_- ¡... ME DECEPCIONASTE, DANA!, desde que abandonaste tu carrera de medicina... Tenía toda mi fé puesta en ti, y la tiraste a la basura... Tenía la esperanza de que fueras una gran Doctora... un gran profesional en tu ramo..._

_- pero padre... lo soy... _

_- ¡NO!; no eres más que una fracasada al lado de un inútil como lo es tu compañero... en un trabajo tan mediocre... tan estúpido... que ni siquiera tiene una oficina decente... _

_- NO....NO ES VERDAD..- decía con desesperación. _

_- ...Buscando una estúpida verdad que ni siquiera saben si existe... _

_- PAPA..._

_- ...viendo cadáveres... gente muerta que nada te agradecerá... persiguiendo cosas en las que tú ni siquiera puedes creer... _

_- PARA...por favor...¡para!... _

_- Y que para colmo de males, sólo ha hecho que perdieras a tu hermana... _

_- ¡DETENTE...!- grito Scully con desesperación, tapándose los oídos, y al hacer ese movimiento, el crucifijo cayó al suelo, liberando una luz poderosa y brillante cegándolo todo por completo, al desaparecer la luz, su padre ya no estaba... Scully levantó el crucifijo. _

_- ¡ Auxilio ¡ _

– _escuchó ella escaleras abajo, era un grito lejano, ella se imaginaba que podría ser Robert, así que decidió bajar las escaleras sigilosamente, al llegar abajo se encontró con otra cara conocida... _

_- Hola Dana..._

_- le dijo una voz muy conocida, que había dejado de escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo... _

_- ¡JACK!... _

_- así es mi amor, tanto tiempo sin verte, desde que nos separaron tan bruscamente... regresé por ti... _

_- Eso no puede ser, tú estás... _

_- ¿Muerto?, no, digamos que solo salí a dar un paseo por el bosque... _

_- No, no es cierto... ¡Tú no eres Jack...! _

_- ¿ quieres que te lo demuestre.... dónde dejaste el reloj que te regalé el día que cumplimos _

_años?... el que te dí en la cabaña...¿ recuerdas lo que hicimos en esa _

_ocasión? ... Dana, te sigo amando... _

_- ¡basta!.. ¡déjame en paz!..._

_- dijo ella mostrándole el crucifijo, nuevamente la imagen se desvaneció... Scully suspiró " ataque psicológico... es uno de los ataques más desgastantes que puede haber... Dana, no te dejes convencer"- se dijo ella... De pronto, escuchó una voz de entre la bruma enfrente de ella... _

_- ¡Scully...! _

_- ¡¿Mulder?!.... _

_- al fin te encuentro... no sabes como batallé para poder encontrarte... _

_- ¿encontrarme...?, _

_- sí, tenía la teoría de que lo que te pasaba durante los sueños, solo podía experimentarlo las personas que estaban enlazadas contigo de alguna forma, y parece que no me equivoqué, tu sabes que los sueños se pueden controlar... ¿o no? _

_- De que forma... _

_- Sólo debes de convencerte a ti misma, que lo que estás viviendo no es real... que es sólo un sueño, puedes estar consciente y soñando al mismo tiempo aún estándo dormida... así logré encontrarte. _

_- ¿Pero porqué no me lo dijiste...? _

_- Creí que ya lo sabías... lo siento... y dime, que es lo que sucede...? _

_- Busco a Robert....¿ no lo escuchas...? _

_- No Dana, no escucho nada..._

_- dijo mientras caminaba junto a ella... él dejó que ella se adelantara _

_- Dana, escucha, sé que no es el momento, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mí... _

_- Que es Mulder...? _

_- Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir... pero no puedo seguirte mintiendo... _

_- Mintiéndome... porque? _

_- Por decirte que te amo...Dana... lo siento... pero no es verdad, mi verdadero amor se llama Diana Fowley...y ahora ella está muerta....- _

_¡¡¿ Quéee...?!!! _

_- ...y... yo la voy a alcanzar..._

_- dijo sacándo una pistola y colocándosela en la sien. ¡BANG! sonó un disparo aterrador... Mulder cayó al suelo _

_- ¡NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!, _

_- gritó corriendo hacia él_

_- ¡Mulder!..._

_- dijo ella acunándolo sangrante entre sus brazos .... _

_- per... dó...na me... por... favor..._

_- dijo con dificultad...y expiró entre sus brazos... _

_- Mulder....¡¡¡ Mulder!!!!...,¡ no me dejes... por favor..!_

_- dijo Dana entre sollozos.... _

_- De pronto, vió la sortija que Mulder le había regalado, esa sortija simbolizaba el amor que el le tenía a ella, la piedra de la sortija comenzó a brillar con fuerza, ella se tranquilizó y se levantó lentamente... si algo la mantenía en pie, era el amor incondicional que le tenía a Fox Mulder, no tenía por que dudar de él...estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no sintió una presencia detrás de ella... intentó atacarla, pero ella se escabulló..._

_- ¡DETÉNTE!_

_- gritó ella sosteniéndo el crucifijo... enfrente de ella, el cual comenzó a brillar iluminándolo todo por completo... Scully observó a su atacante, era una grotesca bestia con facciones demoniacas...ella se sorprendió al verla, pero no se asustó..._

_Mientras tanto, en el hotel, Mulder despertó sobresaltado, tenía la firme convicción de que algo sucedía.. se levantó de la cama apresurado y se dirigió al cuarto de Scully, pero la puerta no habría... _

_- Scully... – llamó. Pero no hubo respuesta.._

_- ¡Scully!_

_- volvió a repetir, de nuevo nada, volvió a llamarla tocando la puerta con más fuerza, sin respuesta... De pronto, vió una luz dorada por debajo de la puerta... Mulder temía que le estuviera pasando algo enfrente de sus narices... intentó forzarla , pero no podía abrirla, parecía un sólido muro, era como si algo la hubiese trancado...¿cómo era posible que una puerta tan delgada fuera tan fuerte como el metal?... Mulder comenzó a golpearla hasta que por fin logró romperla, la luz desapareció de repente... entró y vió a Scully dormida plácidamente en la cama.... Mulder temía lo peor... _

_- ¡Scully!...._

_- dijo sosteniéndola de los hombros y tratándo de despertarla, sentía su cuerpo helado y se veía pálida... de repente, escuchó una voz... _

_- ¡NO... no la despiertes...la matarías! _

_- ¿quién es?.... ¡conteste!_

_- en medio del oscuro cuarto, una luz dorada se manifestó en una esquina.... _

_- no debes despertarla, está cumpliendo una importante misión...¡créeme!, no la despiertes sólo háblale despacio, ella te escuchará y te responderá...pero sobre todo, díle que la amas, que la necesitas, que no permita que la venzan, que confías en ella, dále animos, los necesita... _

_- ¿ quien eres? _

_- ¡¿porque todos preguntan lo mismo?!.... no puedes saber quien soy, aún no... te enterarás a su tiempo... junto con ella... solo dile que Luz dorada estuvo aquí..._

_- le dijo Luz dorada... _

_- ¡ESPERA!_

_- gritó Mulder pero luz Dorada desapareció..._

_Mientras tanto, Scully, observaba al monstruo cuando escuchó una voz a lo lejos.. _

_- Scully... Scully... puedes escucharme? _

_- ¿Mulder...?_

_-- sí, soy _

_Scully, ¡estás soñando..!, ¡tienes que despertar! _

_- Pero no puedo - dijo sin quitarle la vista a la bestia a la que le enseñaba el crucifijo- no hasta que termine con todo esto.... _

_- ¡ Entonces termina...! necesito que estés conmigo.... te quiero a salvo... me escuchaste...te quiero a mi lado... _

_- Mulder... no puedo hacer esto sin ti... no puedo... _

_- ¡Claro que puedes!.... debes de hacerlo... Tú puedes controlar el mal... siempre tienes todo bajo control, sabes lo que haces... confío en ti, Scully, crée en ti como siempre lo has hecho, confío en que saldrás de esto por ti misma... Scully...te amo..._

_- Scully se aferró con gran fuerza al crucifijo, fijó su mirada en la sortija que le dio Mulder y sus ojos brillaron con una claridad nunca antes vista, Scully tomó fuerzas y se impulsó en contra del _

_Monstruo sosteniendo el crucifijo enfrente de ella. El Crucifijo Brillo con tal intensidad concentrado su luminosidad en la bestia, cegándola, Ella aprovechó esa distracción y derrumbó a la bestia de una patada en el tórax... la bestia cayó pero se levantó rápidamente, y cuando trató de buscar a Scully, otro golpe lo hizo caer de nuevo. Se volvió a levantar y al verla, no la vió sola, Billy, Karen y Luz Dorada estaban detrás de ella... _

_- ¡ya no te tememos... unidos podremos contra ti...!_

_- le dijo Karen_

_- ¡Pagarás por todo el daño que nos hiciste a Billy, a Rob y a mí... _

_Las almas podrán seguir en paz por su camino y no te temerán... estarás solo, serás una basura en el camino hacia la eternidad o hacia el destino...._

_- Dijo Karen tomándo el crucifijo que le dio a Scully y caminando hacia la bestia... La bestia comenzó a retroceder... hasta encontrarse acorralada... entonces cambió su forma... ahora era Robert Derrick..._

_- Ya te conozco, tratas de intimidarme, pero no cederé, ahora, recibe tu castigo...._

_- le dijo Karen arrojándole el crucifijo de cristal, la bestia fue iluminada y comenzó a despedir un denso humo negro, el cual fue succionado el crucifijo, el cual se destruyó en mil pedazos...todo había terminado al fin... después de eso...se observó un destello luminoso, el cual creció de tamaño tomando la forma de Robert Derrick, Karen se dirigió hacia él..._

_- ¡Robert!_

_- gritó ella _

_- Karen..._

_- le respondió con los brazos abiertos...._

_- ¡ Billy...!_

_- dijo él abrazándo al niño... _

_- Papá.... _

_- Siento mucho no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, hijo mío, tu cambiaste mi vida, pero te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos para siempre, tú, tu madre y yo... hasta entonces, debes prometerme que vivirás plenamente y con bien, cuida a tu madre, que ahora ella te necesita mucho... Los amo... y estaré a su lado siempre...._

_- y una vez dicho esto, desapareció.... _

_Scully observaba en silencio, el cuadro fue enternecedor, la oportunidad de despedirse de alguien a quien se amaba, no cualquiera lo tiene... _

_- Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por nosotros, Dana, estamos en deuda contigo... Y cuando dijo Karen esto, una cegadora luz lo cubrió todo.... _

_- ¡Scully...Scully!.... despierta... Scully!...._

_- le decía Mulder despacio....ella despertó... ¿estás bien? _

_- Sí....¿ que sucedió?- preguntó ella tratándo de reconocer en donde estaba.... _

_- Estabas hablando dormida... algo sobre una luz dorada o algo así... _

_- ¿ Quéee?, donde estamos, Mulder...¿ que hora es?- en el hotel, son la 1 de la mañana... _

_Scully, me asustaste, creí que algo te estaba pasando y entre sin avisar, pero hablabas dormida, algo acerca de un devorador de almas..._

_- Scully estaba confundida, no sabía si todo fue realidad... o si solo había sido un sueño.... en eso sonó el teléfono del cuarto de Mulder... él fue a contestar... _

_- ¿ diga.. si, soy yo....en verdad.... pero cuándo sucedió?....está bien, iremos por la mañana...._

_- Scully lo observaba desde la puerta..._

_- Eran del HOSPITAL Saint James.... Karen salió del coma.... y está bien..._

_- Scully sonrió, eran buenas noticias... _

_- me alegro..._

_- dijo _

_algo seria..._

_- apuesto a que también su hijo salió del coma..._

_- dijo ella con una sonrisa... nuevamente sonó el teléfono.... Mulder contestó... _

_- ¿ Sí... así es.... como, en verdad?....de acuerdo, por la mañana iremos a verlo, gracias._

_- Mulder colgó y se le quedó mirando a Scully..._

_- ¿ y bien.... quien era? _

_- Scully... ¿haz hecho algo que no me has dicho?..._

_- No....¿por qué? _

_- Eran del hospital infantil... Billy también despertó... _

_- ¡ en serio !_

_- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. _

_- Sí, y según dice, también se encuentre muy bien... Scully... ¿ desde cuando eres clarividente, adivina o predices el futuro...? porque si es así... entonces necesito que me digas el mío... _

_- En verdad quieres que te diga tu futuro....le dijo plantándole un beso en los labios..._

_- dime, que te parecería otra gran noche inolvidable... _

_- Creo que no me caería tan mal... _

_- Pues entonces, predigo otra gran noche llena de pasión... _

_- Que así sea..._

_- dijo Mulder y besó apasionadamente a Scully... _

_Ninguno de los dos vió una pequeña luz dorada a un costado de ellos, la cual, desapareció, dejando un crucifijo de cristal al pie de la cama, con una pequeña inscripción que decía... "Gracias, por ayudarme, los amo y aunque no los veré juntos cuando yo llegue a ser lo que seré en su vida juntos estaremos, los 3, enfrentándonos a un futuro, como una familia "._

_FIN_


End file.
